


Welcome Home

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [26]
Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ashley takes Ariel home after the waketervenspiracy.
Relationships: Ashley Wolf/Nonbinary Player Character, Ashley Wolf/Player Character
Series: OC-tober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'costume'.

"Welcome to my abode," Ashley announced, opening the door to their apartment with a flourish. As Ariel entered ahead of them, they added sheepishly, "Um, please excuse the mess."

Ariel smiled as they took in the clutter of cosplay materials and turned to Ashley as they joined them. "I half-expected the clutter. Besides, you saw mine and Juniper's apartment."

"Well, yes." Ashley laughed, leaning their head on Ariel's shoulder. "I didn't want to say anything, but..."

Laughing, Ariel hugged Ashley. "You can, I'll allow it. Most of that mess is from me. I don't always have the energy to clean up after myself."

"Well, as you can see, I don't always clean up after myself," Ashley waved vaguely at the clutter.

Ariel kissed Ashley's cheek and followed them over to the couch, which somehow remained free of clutter. "It seems more organized than our apartment at least."

"I do my best." Ashley nudged Ariel into sitting down and curled up next to them.

Smiling, Ariel wrapped their arm around Ashley's shoulders. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Ashley looked at them curiously.

Ariel gently smoothed a lock of blonde hair back from Ashley's face. "For helping to pull me out of that funk. It hasn't been that bad in years."

"Of _course_ I'd do what I could to pull you out of your funk." Shifting to look at Ariel properly, Ashley stretched up to kiss them softly. "I love you."

Returning the kiss, Ariel told them, "I love you, too."


End file.
